


Весеннее сумасшествие

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [77]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Весеннее сумасшествие

Всё-таки "У Клода" подают лучший венский кофе на этой дороге. Кроуфорд улыбается своим мыслям и вдыхает терпкий аромат напитка. Его столик у самого окна, где неровный свет рыжих фонарей мешается с тусклым светом старинных, или только сделанных под старину, зеленых абажуров. В книжном шкафу справа от входа, над которым весит медный колокольчик, можно найти даже «Капитал». Саксофон и скрипка, что притаились в левом углу, рыдают и смеются под чинный звон чешского фарфора и ложечек с затейливыми вензельками на макушках. Странное кафе сочетает в себе плохо сочетаемые вещи, но этакая неразбериха почему-то не вызывает у посетителей диссонанса.

Молоденький официант молча ставит на стол чизкейк «Нью-Йорк» и удаляется, напевая себе под нос: «Voulez-vous aller avec moi ce soir?» Парень безбожно фальшивит, но это не вызывает обычного для человека с безупречным слухом раздражения.

Кроуфорд улыбается и продолжает сидеть с закрытыми глазами, вслушиваясь в царящую вокруг суету. Ему не надо видеть, что происходит, он и так знает. Издержки Дара.

По стеклу текут слезы непогоды. Ещё не успевшие приодеться деревья, словно в ознобе, вздрагивают тонкими ветками всякий раз, как ветер начинает бушевать сильнее. По кафе, передвигаясь от стола к столу, бродит черная кошка. У неё зеленные глаза и белые чулочки на передних лапках. Она трется о ноги посетителей, оставляя шерстинки на их одежде, будто помечает для себя, с кем была, а с кем нет. Настоящая весна, заглянувшая в дом. Кроуфорда она обходит по дуге.

Когда настенные часы гулко отбивают десятый час, Кроуфорд встает, оставляя на столе остывший кофе и так и не тронутый чизкейк. Он надевает пальто и достает из внутреннего кармана портмоне. Деньги ложатся на стол веером, сдачи не надо.

Он уходит в ночь, точно зная, что его там никто не ждет. Осень и весна всегда по разные стороны арктических льдов.

Дорога до очередного дома, который Кроуфорд назвал своим, занимает чуть больше получаса неспешной прогулки. Погода к ночи испортилась совсем. От мелкого моросящего дождя не спасает ни зонт, ни поднятый воротник. Но раздражает скорее не это, а то, что коты орут о своей неземной любви с крыш домов, из подвалов и подворотней. Это время года можно принять скорее за октябрь, чем за март. Но у кошек – инстинкты, и им видней.

Подходя к дому, он вскидывает голову, чтобы в очередной раз убедиться, что света в окнах на третьем этаже нет. Он знает, что его там не будет, но уже четыре месяца неизменно поднимает голову, чтобы лишний раз удостовериться: чудес не бывает.

Кроуфорд не спешит домой. Он останавливается под козырьком, убирает зонт, и можно подумать, что добропорядочный бюргер просто не спешит к своей жене. У сигарет вкус горечи и порохового дыма. Обман чувств, но боже, какая разница, когда занимаешься этим так часто!

Откуда-то сверху доносится ёмкое: «Блядь!»

Сигарета выпадает изо рта, но Кроуфорд не замечает этого. Он выступает из-под козырька и задирает голову. На крыше виднеется темный силуэт, который пытается влезть к нему на балкон.

Кроуфорд усмехается. Кажется, его осеняя крыша вернулась этой весной, а ключи забыла дома.


End file.
